


Get Your Leg Over If You Got One To Stand On

by MeltingPenguins (lilmaibe)



Series: The Ballad of Caleb Quinn [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Caleb is more of a dork than you probably expected, Don't copy to another site, M/M, One Shot, sub!Caleb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilmaibe/pseuds/MeltingPenguins
Summary: Forced to stay in bed after nearly losing his leg, Caleb looks into means to pass the time with one of his gang's men.
Relationships: Caleb Quinn | The Deathslinger/Original Character(s)
Series: The Ballad of Caleb Quinn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985521
Comments: 13
Kudos: 34





	Get Your Leg Over If You Got One To Stand On

"Are y'goin' to spit it out or not?"

There was more amusement than annoyance in Caleb's voice as he eyed the other man in the room without really looking up from his sketches.  
The other cleared his throat and nonchalantly rocked on his chair.

"Dunno what y'mean, boss."

Caleb almost laughed.

"Sweet Mother Mary, you're one o' the worst liars I know, Seán O'Brian."

Seán rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Ah fine. How's yer leg?"

"In fucking pieces, as before." Caleb grinned, put the papers and pen down on the nightstand and sighed. "I appreciate you boys caring. An', truth be told, it's getting better. Yeung did another fuckin' miracle on it. Bloody Chinese, trust on'em and them Indians to fix the shit our stuffy bastards with their fancy diplomas declare a lost cause."

Seán nodded wistfully, glancing at Caleb's sketches.

"Oh, that's gonna hurt."

Caleb quirked a brow, nestling deeper into the pillows.

"Fuck, I hope so. Wanker emptied two fuckin' shotgun cartridges into me leg an' ran off with me mark. That here," he tapped the sketch, "is the kindest response I can offer to that."

Seán grinned from ear to, well, the other side of his face as the other ear was mostly gone, and leaned forward.

"That at least sounds as if yer certain ya'll be back on the job sooner than later."

"I plan to. That's why I asked y'boys for those books."

Seán turned his head to the satchel that lay almost forgotten at the foot of the bed.

"What are y'up to?"

Caleb shuffled through his sketches. "Here."

"A... leg brace?"

"Can't be out there tracking an' catching outlaws if I can't stand on me own two legs, can I?" Caleb shrugged dramatically. "And them braces them doctors make aren't up to that job."

"Heh, leave it to Caleb Quinn to revolutionize the medical field now?"  
  
Now Caleb did laugh.

"Would seem so, eh? Now gimme those books, need t' read up on some anatomy."

Seán rose and retrieved the satchel.

"Here. And... boss?"

"Mhn?"

"Yer sure ya'll be back on yer own two feet soon?"

"We just figured that, right? What is it with you an' Tommy being such worrywarts for me?"

It was part amusing, part annoying... and part worrying. Seán and Tommy weren't the newest or youngest members of the Hellshire Gang, and Caleb would be damned (more than he reckoned he already was) if those two weren't coming across as if they saw him... well, not as a father. Definitely not as that.  
Caleb wasn't stupid. What those two were doing was a different kind of... admiration.  
That was also why it didn't surprise him that it was mainly these two trying to keep him company after his misadventure.

"Told you, boss. Yer one o' the first people 'round here to respect someone like me or Tommy."

"Birds of a feather an' all that." Caleb nodded, rummaging through the books. "Yer welcome, I guess. Now, if y'wanna stick around, make yerself useful an' find me things on... everything leggy."

Seán snorted briefly, and coughed heavily as Caleb threw the satchel at him.

"An' keep yer guard up, Seán."

For a while the two sat there, searching through medical literature, with only the sounds from the street outside and the saloon downstairs accompanying them.  
At least until Caleb caught sight of his companion looking quite taken aback after having not turned the pages for a while.

"Trouble with them words? Don't worry. Them medical folks love stringin' together as many letters as they can and call it science."

Seán's head shot up.

"Oh, err, yes. Yeah. That," he stammered.

It would have needed a pitch black room to miss the blood shooting into Seán's cheeks, but even that was not certain, Caleb mused, as the other man's cheek glowed bright like a whore's lantern.

"Think I said it jus' now, but yer the worst liar I know, Seán."

Seán swallowed, grabbing at all of his dignity.

"Tell that t' the judge who was certain I been swindlin' people left an' right."

Caleb laughed darkly.  
And snatched the book away the moment Seán relaxed a little.

It wasn't entirely what he had expected.

"Y'know, Seán, I figured y'were looking at the good parts, but I didn't expect it to be them male ones."

Seán frowned, looking away.

"Don't y've one o' yer own?" Caleb teased. "Was certain y'do."

The frown deepened. And then Seán made a mistake. In what was probably intended to look like an act of defiance to go with the friendly banter, he crossed his legs, which immediately drew Caleb's gaze to his lap.

"Y'know, there's that photography thing down in Cass County what sells pictures for a nice time. Won't be needin' them doctor's books." Caleb snapped the book shut, a mischievous grin on his lips. "Didn't think you'd swing that way."

Seán slumped in his seat, defeated. And oddly relieved.

"Both ways," he groaned, waving his hand. "Yer not mad at it?"

Caleb cocked his head at the other man.

"Why? As long as you don't go an' fuck anyone I gots a bone t'pick with..."

"Why would I _do_ that?"

"See?" The grin grew broader, exposing sharp canines. "Is _that_ the reason you an' Tommy are always scurrying 'round me like... eh, the way you do?"

Seán blinked.

"Can't really speak fer Tommy, y'know. It's..."

"Not somethin' to really talk 'bout, figures." With more caution than he was comfortable mustering Caleb rolled half onto his side, elbow propped on his pillow, and head propped on his hand. "So?"

One could almost see how Seán's throat and mouth went dry as his boss gazed at him like a coyote or well-fed cat. Then he drew a sharp breath of air and sat upright.

"I... should maybe go..."

"With that? Best o' luck there. Will give the townsfolk bit o' a show." Caleb purred and pointed.

"Did anyone ever tell you yer a horrible person?"

Caleb laughed.

"Once or twice, maybe several dozen times." And he smiled and pulled the blanket back. "How 'bout y'lock that door for good an' we go see 'bout things?"

Seán blinked bewildered before rubbing his good ear.

"Come again?"

"Haven't come once yet."

"You... you _mean_ this?"

"Did I fuckin' stutter?"

"No, 'tis just..."

"I've been fuckin' confined in here for two weeks now," Caleb snarled and rolled his eyes. "Jesus, you'd think after fuckin' fifteen years in a fuckin' prison cell this shit would be a walk in the meadows..." With a slight loll of his head he rubbed his bad leg, chuckling briefly. "Well, guess there's not much walking getting done right now, so it fits, eh?"

"Four," Seán noted bluntly.

"Eh?"

"Yer here for 'bout a month now."

Caleb waved him off.

"First fortnight don't count. Had more morphine runnin' through me veins than blood."

Seán snorted curtly, relaxing.

"So, yer certain 'bout this?"

"Heh, why not?"

"You know the Doc's gonna throw a tantrum when he finds yer strainin' yer leg like that?"

Caleb whacked a finger.

"No straining if it's done right."

Finally -judging by Caleb's bemused grin- Seán moved from his seat to the edge of the bed.

"An' how do ya figure it's done _right_?"

"Y'disappoint me, Seán. Y'know how y'don't have t'stick yer cock into anything' for this?" Unceremoniously Caleb pulled the blanket back completely and his nightshirt up to his chin. He didn't know what Seán had expected to see, but the look of surprise on the other man's face made him cackle.

"What? Surprised at what I got t'offer, or surprised this whole idea turned me on?"

"...yes."

Again Caleb snorted a laugh and waved a hand at Seán.

"Now, are y'goin' to get out of yer trousers or not? An' lock the door."

In wicked amusement Caleb watched as the other man tried to do both things at once, before Seán stopped, took a deep breath and pulled himself together.

Door, boots, hat, overcoat, waistcoat, belts, trousers, shirt. There, much more organized, much more effective.

Had Seán not been completely naked, Caleb would have been undressing him with his eyes now. And his own arousal solidifying was enough proof that he liked what he saw.

Seán's brows slowly ratcheted into his hairline, and tried to go even further up as Caleb waved him closer.

"So, y'mean this?" Seán went, kneeling over the over man, grinning down with half-lidded eyes and rolling his hip against Caleb's. And before Seán could react, Caleb's hand was between them, closing eagerly around their cocks.

"Exactly." Caleb smirked, moving one hand along their shafts, the other giving Seán's arse a good squeeze, getting a yelping groan out of the smaller man. Seán rolled his hips against the touch, shuffling a little to keep his balance as he shuddered in delight.

Not that this was Caleb's first fling with another man. Now, if Seán wanted to believe otherwise, he'd let him, 'cause where was the use in telling him that once or twice Caleb's been splayed over the warden's desk by now? And Seán had quite a bit more to offer than the warden. Definitely. Maybe not in length, but most certain in width. And Caleb began to wonder...

With a low, rumbling groan he arched his back, panted lightly and put a hand to Seán's chest. Seán stopped dead in his movements as his boss' grip around their cocks loosened.

"What's wrong, boss?"

Caleb drew a long breath and reached for a pot on the nightstand.

"Doc gave me this for the sore skin an' shit..."

"Huh?"

The grin on Caleb's face would frighten Hell's most wicked demon.

"Remember how I said that ye don't need to put yer cock into anythin' for this? I changed me mind." He thumbed the pot against the other's chest, getting a small cough out of Seán.

"Heh. Want me t'ride ya, boss?"

Caleb tutted, and -a little haphazardly- rolled unto his front.

"Guess again."

The stuttering squawk Seán made in response alone would have been worth it.

"Tsk," Caleb teased. "Two months ago ya shot a guys hand off, an' now look at you. Blushing an' stutterin' like a stuffy chaperon in a whorehouse."

"Just... overwhelmed," Seán defended himself. "That's all."

"Go on, pinch yerself." Caleb smirked, and cackled as the blood Seán had available for everywhere not his groin shot into his cheeks. "Aww, Seán, don't be like that. What with all this, it'd take quite one thick of a skull t' not guess y'been fantasizing 'bout this."

Seán shook himself and shifted his position, fumbling with the jar a little.

"Jesus, that's cold," he winced, spreading the fatty substance over his cock.

"Well, ain't ye a right wuss today," Caleb bickered, rather haplessly spreading his legs as Seán moved to get him ready. "It's jus' some paste fro-... Oh Jesus that's cold!"

Caleb would have loved to be able to hold the undignified squeak he gave back. But alas... At least Seán was thorough. Caleb knew he'd still be sore in the end... Heh...

Seán shifted around behind him, and Caleb guessed the other man was rather disoriented cleaning his hands and finding a spot to put the jar down. A rustle of sheets and a soft _thud_ from the floor next to the bed confirmed the thought.

"Ready, boss?"

"Been for ages," Caleb answered, drawing a sharp breath as Seán slowly but unceremoniously pushed into him.

Seán was about as much a tease as Caleb was, as the latter discovered now.  
He moved painstakingly slow, making Caleb's head spin a little. Bit by bit by bit Seán pushed in, coaxing a low, long grunt from the other's throat.

"Yer a bloody tease," Caleb protested, propping himself up on his elbows and looking over his shoulder. Seán stopped, grinned and drummed his fingers on Caleb's hip.

"Tease, is it?"

For a moment Seán held perfectly still, only to slowly pull back the moment Caleb quirked a questioning brow, which knitted into a disappointed frown as Seán had pulled out, tip still resting against Caleb's arse. But before his boss could snark at that, Seán pushed back in, just the tip, just the head, before pulling back again to repeat the move again and again.

Caleb reached back with one hand, half-jokingly slapping at the other man.

"How's that for a tease?" Seán purred, holding still again.

"Yer a fuckin' rotten bastard, Seán," Caleb panted, chuckling darkly. And then laughed. "An' don't go now an' say 'Am also fuckin' a rotten bastard'. I'll kick you."

"I know. That's why'm not sayin' it."

Caleb buried his face into the pillow, muffling a heavy grunt as Seán then plunged everything he had into him.  
A sensation quickly pushed aside by a different one as Seán leaned forward and planted his lips on the back of Caleb's neck, callused fingers caressing the scars along the shoulder.  
Caleb bucked, getting a surprised grunt from the other man.  
That was too much. It was one thing to have one's arse plowed like that, and something else entirely to have this bloody stupid tenderness to go along with it.

He wanted to protest again, but the sole thing he managed was a long, husky groan. He curled his fingers into the pillow, shifting his weight experimentally to push back without moving his bad leg. Not more than needed at least.

The surprised moan this got from Seán was absolutely satisfying. Seán repaid the deed by reaching under Caleb's hip and wrapping his fingers round the other's cock tightly, dragging dull nails across skin as he tried to find a rhythm in his motions.  
Again Caleb buried his face in the pillow, not willing to let Seán get a delighted whimper out of him. He had some sort of image to uphold, after all. And the way his entire frame shivered under Seán's rolling thrusts alone made that a complicated enough task, thank you very much.

If anyone would ask, Caleb would gladly admit this was better than the sex with the warden. And then he'd shoot whoever asked that question and then person that told them.  
But yes, this was better. The sex with the warden was rough and harsh, not that Caleb minded, but he could certainly do without the warden's continued talking during it. Why do some people feel the need to describe how they fuck their partner _while_ doing so?

The part of Caleb's mind that was still able to even muse about these things started to wander, wondering what Tommy would be like in bed (or wherever, actually), what it'd be like to have both men...  
His mind painted vivid pictures, and whatever he tried to do to drag things out, these fantasies, just the moment Seán gave a particular hard thrust, were too much.  
Caleb rolled his eyes, pressed them shut, and dropped into the pillows with a choked, low, but satisfied, moan.

When he raised his head again, Seán laid next to him, looking worried.

"Y'blacked out, boss," said Seán, rubbing a hand along Caleb's back.

"For long?"

"Just a moment. I mean, I got t'finish 'fore I noticed." Seán squirmed a little.

Caleb shrugged.

"Heh, with the past few weeks, I'm not surprised this bit o' exercising knocks me out." He grinned. "Won't happen next time."

Seán nodded drowsily, paying more attention to Caleb's body than to his words. _Then_ they registered, and he sat up alarmed.

" _What?_ "

Caleb knitted his brows, shuffling onto his side.

"What? Did y'plan on havin' this be a one time thing?"

"No. Yes. No! I... I mean, I didn't plan on it at all," Seán stuttered. "I... I... Y'mean it?"

"Yer really doubtin' me words today. But yeah, I mean it. It was good, so why not repeat it?"

For a long moment filled with nothing but the sounds from outside, Seán stared at him, before pulling Caleb into a hungry, lusting kiss. Caleb grunted in surprise, not knowing how to respond to this. This was certainly not the reaction he had expected.

When Seán pulled back, it left him panting, and he knew his cheeks were flushed bright red.

"I... I should get going..." Seán babbled, clambering out of bed and grabbing his things. Caleb rolled around and sat up, watching him stumble around the room trying to get dressed.

"I'll tell Miss Josie t'get you fresh sheets," Seán continued, finally pulling his boots back on.

"And dinner. I'm starvin'."

Seán nodded, and bid his farewells, still looking as bright red as before.

Caleb cackled, shifted his position a little, and picked his papers and pen back up. He'd gotten his leg over, now it was time to get back to his feet.


End file.
